


Promise Me?

by XxILoveMusicxX



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt Maggie Sawyer, Hurt No Comfort, Not extremely graphic so no warning, Please read notes, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxILoveMusicxX/pseuds/XxILoveMusicxX
Summary: When Maggie woke, she instantly knew she was underground. The air was thick and humid, and she could hear noises coming from the ceiling, signalling the people moving about above her. She then noticed that her arms are of no use, seeing as she was suspended from said ceiling with her feet only just flat on the floor.'Great,' she thought. 'Love being kidnapped.'
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Promise Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU in which:  
> Sanvers never broke up and the got married  
> Kara told Lena about everything and so Supercorp happened  
> Shit still goes wrong all the time

When Maggie woke, she instantly knew she was underground. The air was thick and humid, and she could hear noises coming from the ceiling, signalling the people moving about above her. She then noticed that her arms are of no use, seeing as she was suspended from said ceiling with her feet only just flat on the floor.

'Great,' she thought. 'Love being kidnapped.'

She finally opened her eyes after a while, squinting painfully up at the fluorescent ceiling lights. Groaning, Maggie pushed herself up a little straighter on her feet, gripping the chains form her cuffs around her wrists to help steady herself and keep the pressure off of her wrists.

"Maggie!"

The detective jumped as someone in front of her suddenly shouted her name, a someone that sounded awfully familiar. Lifting her head wearily, Maggie was shocked at the sight that met her eyes. "K-Kara?" she croaked, frowning in confusion. The blonde was pacing in a heavy duty-looking metal cage in front of her. At first, Maggie couldn't understand why the blonde was still in the cage and had not turned it to dust using her bare hands, until she noticed the red glow coming from above the cage.

Red sunlamps.

"Are you okay? Can you tell if you're bleeding anywhere?" Kara asked gently, her hands gripping the bars in front of her tightly and anxiously.

"I don't... I don't think so, no," Maggie replied slowly. "What happened?"

"Someone took you, I think they used chloroform to catch you off guard and avoid a struggle. Alex called me in the middle of the night, she said you hadn't come home from work, so I went out to look for you. I picked up your heart beat and followed it here, but as soon as I walked in, red sunlamps turned on everywhere and the door closed," Kara said, her voice rushed and laced with slight panic.

Maggie swallowed, only just noticing how dry her throat was, and she realized she must have been out for a while. "W-What about the DEO? Do they - do they know where you went?"

"No," Kara replied, shaking her head quickly. "I just heard you and I came, I-I didn't think. And - and my new suit doesn't have a tracker in it yet, Winn hasn't had the chance. God, I can't believe I didn't see this coming!" Kara shouted angrily, punching the bars in front of her furiously and pulling back a strangely bloodied hand.

"I-Its OK, Little Danvers. You just followed the hero in you, don't worry," Maggie said seriously, looking Kara in the eye to try and convey that she meant what she was saying. The last thing the two needed was for the blonde to get upset and feel guilty.

"I disagree with that, but right now we just need to focus on getting out of here," Kara said, glancing around the room to gauge their situation further.

Just then, a door to Maggie's left flew open with a loud clang and a tall man walked into the room with a smug smile on his face. He waved at Kara before turning to look at Maggie, smiling even further in delight when he noticed that the small detective had woken up.

"Oh, would you look at that," he said, walking up to Maggie and lifting her chin roughly with his greasy fingers. "Sleeping Beauty here finally decided to wake up."

"Get away from her!" Kara bellowed from inside the cage, pushing against the bars explosively, scaring the man.

"Woah, okay," the man said, holding up his hands and stepping away from the smaller girl. Maggie noticed this, and realized that he must be either doubtful of or nervous about using the red sun lamps to contain Kara - maybe there was something not right with them? He laughed as he stood between the two women. "We don't need the alien guard dog to too angry just yet, do we? You might want to save the energy for when the fun _really_ starts," he said, winking disgustingly.

"Leave her alone," Kara growled menacingly, still scary despite the lack of powers.

"You know, that's not going to get you anywhere," the man said as he sighed and shook his head.

"What do you want?" Kara asked, still with the same growl behind her words.

"Well, its pretty simple," he said. "I want the codes to the main servers of the DEO, and you wanna get out of here, so why don't we do a good old-fashioned trade?" he finished, another manic smile on his face.

"No," Kara said immediately.

"Tough luck, buddy," Maggie spoke, her voice causing the man to jump slightly as she looked up. "No deal."

"That's too bad," the man said with faux sadness lacing his tone. "Guess I'll just have to persuade you," he continued, nodding up to a camera that Maggie spotted in the corner of the room.

"Do whatever you want to us, we won't tell you," Kara said, breathing heavily from her anger.

"Oh, you're gonna be _just_ fine, Blondie," the man said. "You're friend, on the other hand..." he trailed off as he turned to look at Maggie, just as the door opened again and two more men walked in. They were both carrying a stick with buzzing electricity on one end.

"Kara," Maggie said, quickly getting the hero's attention. "Promise me, you won't tell them," she said as the men got closer.

"Maggie, I-"

"Promise me, Kara! I can take it, I'll be fine!" Maggie shouted, trying her best too look past the two men who were now in front of her and make eye contact with Kara.

"Okay! I promise!" Kara shouted back, just as the electricity made contact with Maggie's skin and she screamed, shaking in the chains holding her.

"I'll see you later, ladies," the man called over the screaming before he left the room.

* * *

It continued like that for the next few days, the men would return to them three times a day for exactly an hour to torture Maggie. The leader would then ask them if they'd changed their minds, and every time Kara would growl out a 'no' after a firm look from the detective just before the smaller woman would loose consciousness due to the pain coursing through her body.

On the second day, on their final visit, the men brought a metal rod with them and a blowtorch. Upon closer inspection, Kara noticed that the pole had a metal carving of a snake on the end of it, intended to mark Maggie for life.

On the third day, the men simply brought their fists and steel capped boots.

On the fourth day, the men failed to return in the afternoon, allowing Maggie to come back to consciousness at her own pace and not to the sudden shock of pain. As she looked up, she noticed Kara was sat in the middle of the cage huddled in a ball, her shoulders shaking with silent cries. "K-Kara?" Maggie croaked. The last time she had had a drink was on the second day, three gulps of water only with no food.

Kara's head shot up from between her knees. "Oh my Rao, Maggie," she said, crawling to the edge of the cage and peering through the bars. Her eyes raked over the smaller girl's body, taking in all of the visible bruises.

"Where are they?" the detective asked shakily.

"They, um, they had an argument. Said it would never work if they killed you," Kara whispered, anger lacing her quiet words. "I have to tell them, you can't go on any longer like this or you'll die."

"No, Kara," Maggie said, trying and failing to stand on her own feet. "No, you promised. They'll kill us both anyway as soon as you tell them."

"Maybe they won't," Kara said, shaking her head as she stood up and began to pace. "Maybe they'll just-"

"No," Maggie interrupted with as firm of a voice as she could manage. "They _will_ kill us, Kara, believe me."

The room was silent for a while, except for Kara's angry breaths. Maggie couldn't feel anything on her body, and so she was avoiding movement in case it brought back any feeling or pain. They couldn't give up. Even if they were to be set free, these people would have everything they would need to take down the DEO. Maggie was determined not to let that happen, no matter the cost. The DEO was everything that Alex worked for.

_Alex._

Maggie hadn't even had the brain power to stop and think about her wife, about how much she must be missing both her wife and her sister, and about how worried she was going to be. God, Maggie imagined that the red head hadn't even slept a wink since the night they went missing, had probably been stuck at the DEO for God knows how long, working tirelessly., either commanding the room as she usually does since becoming director or experimenting in the labs to find some sort of solution from science.

That's when the detective finally remembered something she had noticed on the first day her and Kara had been kept.

"The sun lamps," she said quickly but woozily. "Kara the-the sun lamps, there's something wrong with them."

Kara looked up at the lamps sitting on top of the cage. "How do you know?"

"He doesn't trust them," Maggie replied, short of breath from speaking so much. "On the first day, he-he was nervous around you whenever you hit the bars, scared you would break out." Maggie took a moment to _really_ look at the sun lamps through her non-swollen shut eye, as did Kara. They were sitting on top of the cage, held by a metal bar connecting them to the ceiling, meaning they were bracketed in. "Kara, can you fit your hand through the top?" she asked, dropping her head to rest her neck.

"The hero stood straight and was able to reach through the bars easily. "Yeah, I can."

"Can-can you touch the lamps?" Maggie asked as black spots began to form on the edges of her vision.

"Yeah - wait, Maggie, hang on, stay with me," Kara said desperately as she looked over at the fading detective.

"Break them," she slurred. "They're stuck there."

"What about the bulbs, or radiation source?" Kara asked quickly.

"I don't think there is one," Maggie mumbled. "It's why he's scared they'll stop working..."

Kara's eyes widened as the smaller girl's voice trailed off. "Maggie?" After getting no reply, she looked back to the lamps, desperately trying to remember one of Alex's lectures about the dangers of red sun radiation. _If there was no constant source, could there have just been a sample that takes ages to disappear? Half-life! It has a short half-life!_

Shaking her head in order to clear her mind of science, Kara looked up, aimed, and punched.

* * *

The DEO was a mess. Supergirl was missing, as was the director's wife. Agents were terrified to speak to the director, seeing as nobody could find a valid lead. Kara's new suit hadn't been fitted with a tracker and her comms were offline. They had called Lena in to try and find something, but even the genius was coming up with nothing. Winn had not been home and James had been patrolling the streets like a mad man. J'onn had flown over every country and read every agent's mind in search of a mole, Nia had searched through the dreams. Alex was trying her best to control the agents and make sure they follow up everything they could.

Nothing.

People could only hope that the two were together, and that they were both still alive.

* * *

The light exploded, injuring Kara's hand. However, it soon healed as Kara felt her powers begin to trickle back into her veins. She watched as her cuts from punches of frustration healed, as did her burnt skin from the small explosion of the light. Her now advanced hearing picked up shouts of panic from somewhere in the vicinity. Kara realized they must have been watching them through the camera, and so she quickly took it out with her heat vision through the bars. Due to there being no yellow sunlight in the room, Kara had to rely on her stored radiation from a few days ago to pull apart the bars of her cage. The metal groaned at it bent to allow Kara to shimmy through. She heard footsteps rushing towards them, and she using her heat vision again in order to quickly weld the metal door near Maggie closed just as bodies crashed into it from the other side.

Satisfied that they were safe for a moment, Kara flew up with as much power as she could and crashed painfully through the ceiling. She was shocked to find that they had been kept under what looked a country road, and she could see where she flew in on the side of a hill not far away. That explained the random vibrations and noises from the ceiling underground as cars passing over them every so often. She took in a deep breath, absorbing the yellow sun's radiation and being thankful that it wasn't night time. After twenty seconds or so, the hero dropped back down to Maggie, carefully but furiously pulling apart the metal cuffs around her wrists and catching her as she fell forwards. Kara winced as she felt Maggie's torso, her ribs protruding oddly from her skin due to the lack of food and being broken. Tears sprung to her eyes as she remembered the pain the smaller girl had went through.

God, if only she had noticed the lamps sooner.

The door suddenly broke away from where it had been welded and a group of men practically fell into the room after hitting the door with so much force. Their faces held frightful expressions when they noticed what Kara had managed to do. Raising their guns, they quickly opened fire, cleverly aiming at Maggie instead of the girl of steel. Kara reacted quickly, turning to shield Maggie with her body and wrapping her bullet proof cape around them both. She cradled Maggie in her lap as she bent her torso protectively over the smaller girl. As soon as someone stopped to reload, Kara turned her head to look at them, her eyes glowing and her expression furious.

Supergirl was never one to kill, but if she just set their clothes of fire and then turned away, well. Who was gonna say anything?

Some of the men ran out of the door as soon as she turned around, others were not so fast to move. As soon as the room was clear, Kara looked down at Maggie to check if she had been shot, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw no extra and excessive blood. Hugging the detective close, Kara pulled her cape from around her shoulders and wrapped Maggie's small body in it as best as she could before taking off in the direction of the DEO at the speed of light.

* * *

"Incoming!" Winn called, standing from his desk suddenly.

Alex quickly ran over, as did the rest of the crew. "Someone call J'onn and James!" she shouted.

"On it!" Vasquez called, immediately stepping away and picking up her phone.

Alex peered at Winn's screen, frowning as she saw a blinking red dot getting closer and closer to the DEO. Her eyes widened as she realized that it could be Kara, hopefully with Maggie. "Prepare the dense systems!" she called out to the agents once again, before turning and dashing towards the main entrance of the building. She eagerly watched for any sign that the bogey could be Kara, praying that it _was_ the Kryptonian and not a missile.

A black dot in the sky caught her attention, though Alex was able to make out blue and red areas as it rapidly came closer. She smiled, tears filling her eyes, so happy to have her sister back. "Stand down!" she shouted, walking back into the building. "Prepare the med-bay and the sun room, it's Supergirl!"

A thud suddenly sounded on the ground from behind as people began to cheer and Lena and Nia rushed up to her, followed by Winn. Alex turned around and couldn't help but let a few tears fall when she saw her sister for the first time in over four days. However, when she looked properly, she saw that Kara was carrying her cape instead of wearing it, and a head of dark hair was resting on her shoulder.

"I-Is that..." Alex trailed off, stepping closer.

Kara nodded, clutching her cargo closer. "She- she needs the med-bay, Alex, they-"

"Hey, it's okay, she's gonna be fine," Alex said as her sister quickly became panicked. She stepped closer and gently took Maggie's limp body from Kara. "Follow me, you need the sun room," Alex said quickly, shooting off towards the med-bay.

"Alex, she-she's got broken ribs, a-and she needs fluids," Kara told her, following after Alex and trying to calm herself fast breaths down.

"Okay, okay. Don't worry, Kara, she's in the best hands," Alex said, recognizing the sings of a panic attack in Kara's voice. She placed Maggie on the bed and carefully removed Kara's cape, gasping as she looked at her wife.

Maggie's forehead was covered in blood and Alex could see multiple cuts in her hairline. One of her eyes had swollen shut and was all kinds of black and blue, and her nose was most definitely broken. Her lips were split multiple times and hand print shaped bruises surrounded her neck and throat. Parts of her t-shirt looked as though they had been brunt away and her wrists were bloodied and bruised. As Alex cut away the shirt, tears sprung to her eyes once again when she took in Maggie's bruised torso, littered with a couple patched of burnt and sizzled skin, luckily not infected. Alex was unable to see the pattern due to the blood covering the actual wound, and so she moved on. Cutting away Maggie's jeans, Alex found even more marks all over her legs.

"Oh my God," she sobbed, quickly taking a deep breath and getting to work on helping Maggie. Now was not the time to cry about it.

"I-I'm so s-sorry," Kara said from beside her. Alex turned to her sister and saw tears streaming down her face as she paced the room erratically.

"Kara, it's not you fault, okay?" she said, coming to stand in front of the hero and cupping her cheeks, stopping her pacing. "Please don't blame yourself for this. You brought her and yourself back to me all in one piece, okay? You did the best job possible," she said, smiling as best as she could.

Lena suddenly burst into the room, her eyes immediately falling on her girlfriend. "Kara," she breathed.

Kara rushed to Lena and swept her up into her arms, burying her face into the CEO's neck as she lifted her off the floor.

Alex turned back to Maggie, inserting an IV line into the back of her hand gently. "Lena could you take her to the sun room? Make sure she's okay?" she asked, looking back briefly.

Lena nodded in response, just about managing to get her feet on the floor before she gently lead Kara away.

* * *

Almost 7 hours later, Alex finally allowed herself to relax, collapsing in the chair next to Maggie's bed. Thankfully, no surgery had been needed for the girl's ribs, seeing as they were still in place and had not punctured any organs. Kara had recharged fully after an hour under the sun lamps before she flew home in order to change into her favorite sweats. She had also brought Alex some clothes from the older woman's apartment, as well as some for Maggie seeing as they were bigger than the detective's own and so would be more comfortable over her wounds. Kara had then told Alex everything that had happened during the four days. Alex couldn't help but feel proud when she was told how the two managed to escape thanks to Maggie noticing the red sun lamps being off, as well as how brave the smaller girl had been. 

She had definitely lasted longer than some of the DEO agents would have, and that was saying something.

Alex had also noticed what the burn marks were on either side of Maggie's torso, and J'onn had had to hold her back from going and killing the men that did this as soon as he and James returned from arresting them. The NCPD had allowed the DEO to hold the criminals for interrogation before they were charged in case they were in possession of any other weapons like the red sun lamps or any alien tech.

Alex was broken out of her thoughts by Kara stepping gingerly into the room. She smiled gently at her sister. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hey," Kara whispered back, coming to stand near Maggie's bedside. She reached out to take the detective's hand, but thought better of it and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "I, um, I wanted to say sorry."

"Kara..." Alex started.

"No, please, just-just let me say this," Kara pleaded. "I wanted to say sorry for not, for not _doing_ anything. I just sat there with my mouth shut in case I said anything while Maggie got, she got electrocuted, burnt and beat up," Kara said, her eyes glistening. "I-I should've noticed the lamps sooner, I should've persuaded them not to hurt her, but I-"

"Kara," Alex interrupted firmly. "You have nothing to be sorry for, okay?"

"I know that-that it wasn't my fault, but I could've done more, I-"

"You did all you could, Kara," Alex said, standing and pulling her sister into a hug. "You broke her out of there, and you brought her back to me before anything permanent could happen."

"Y-Yeah, Little D-Danvers," a voice beside them croaked, causing the two sisters to jump.

"Maggie!" Alex exclaimed, quickly embracing her wife as gently as she could. "God, I haven't heard your voice in so long."

"Same, Danvers," Maggie said, laughing wetly as her wife pulled away to get her a drink of water. After drinking all of it, she spoke again. "Where did Kara go?"

Alex turned to look around the room, having not heard her sister move, let alone leave. "I don't know," she sighed.

* * *

It took a week for Maggie to be back on her feet and walking around properly again. She had managed to have a shower on the second day at the DEO and had then been cleared to go home on the third, Alex staying by her side for the whole time. Alex had also had to carry her to and from the car and the buildings when she had come home, refusing to let the detective walk. Maggie had then been living between the couch and the bed in her and her wife's apartment, the rest of her wounds slowly healing.

However, Maggie had not seen or heard from Kara since she vanished from her room when she woke at the DEO. So, when she was finally up and able to move around comfortable, she set about finding the blonde and making sure she was okay. Alex had told her that she had simply been going between her apartment, the DEO and attending as little Supergirl business as possible and only seeing Alex, Lena and J'onn.

One night, when Alex was working late in order to train some new agents in a night drill, Maggie drove over to Kara's apartment building. It was a struggle for the girl to get up the stairs with her still broken ribs, but she eventually made it to the blonde's door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked, entering after she heard a quiet 'its open' from inside.

Kara clearly hadn't been expecting _her_ to walk through the door, as she quickly hoped up from the couch in shock. "Maggie? Shouldn't, um, shouldn't you be at home?" she questioned nervously, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"No, I, uh, I'm okay to walk and drive and stuff. Don't go back to work for a couple weeks yet though," Maggie replied, stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets.

"That's good then," Kara said.

An awkward silence then filled the room, neither girl knowing what to say to the other.

"Listen, I-"

"I know it-"

Both of them stopped, smiling sheepishly at the other.

"You go first," Maggie said.

"Okay," Kara nodded. "Hey, sit down first though," she said, pulling a chair away from her kitchen island for Maggie, still aware of her injuries. "I just want to say sorry again, for not doing anything to help you. I just sat and watched you get hurt over and over again, saying nothing."

"Which is exactly what I asked you to," Maggie said softly. "Saying anything would make them think that they were getting to you, or that you were gonna tell them what they wanted to know."

"Still, I don't - I don't get why they had to hurt _you,"_ Kara said, sniffling slightly.

"Because, they know you're a hard egg to crack, Little Danvers," Maggie said standing up gingerly and going to stand in front of the blonde, looking up at her. "They just didn't know that I was just as hard, even though I'm not from outer space."

Kara cracked a small smile at that, her arms twitching by her sides. "Can I give you a hug?"

"Course you can," Maggie laughed, lifting her arms. She stopped, however, just before they hugged. "Just don't crush me," she joked.

Kara rolled her eyes. "I would never."

The two then hugged as tightly as Maggie's ribs would allow them to, Kara actually lifting Maggie off the floor with her grip around her narrow waist. The smaller girl squealed in surprise, her arms gripping around Kara's neck tightly as her feet left the floor.

"Okay, you giant alien, put me down," Maggie laughed.

The two girls spent the rest of the night in Kara's apartment, watching TV and eating popcorn after Kara said that Maggie needed 'fattening up' (to which the detective threw a pillow at her for). Maggie fell asleep after some time, curled in a blanket, and so Kara called Alex to let her know where her wife was. Somehow, the whole of Team Supergirl ended up in the small apartment, and so when Maggie woke in the morning, wrapped in Alex's arms with Kara snoring next to her holding Lena and a group of bodies fast asleep on the floor, she couldn't help but smile happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't read through for any mistakes, so sorry of there are any.  
> Leave kudos and comments to let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
